highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightshade
❝ Everyone has an intresting background. ❞ — Nightshade to Antlertuft '' |rank=Warrior |mentor=N/A |mentoring=N/A |parents= Darkjaw & Nettle |sibling/s=Kestrel, Twisted (Brothers) Ripple, Branch (Half-brothers) |mate/s=N/A |kit/s=N/A }} Nighshade, previously known as Pitch, is a large battle-scareed space grey tom w/ darker stripe across his eyes, neck and back. He has a torn ear and scars on his shoulder & nose, with blue-teal eyes. He is a warrior in 'Appearance' Heritage: Unknown Description: A large grey tom with darker grey stripe across his eyes, and down his back and tail, and on his paws. Palette: : = Base ( #3D3F3E) : = Markings (#242424) : = Eyes (#4984A3) : = Inner Ears (#4d4d4d) : = Nose (#B094AC) : = Tongue (#a96b63) : = Pawpads (#d18e85) : = Scars (#e2a29b) Voice: He has a slight british voice Scent: Describe their scent 'Personality' 'Traits' +''' '''Confident, Brave, Open-minded ±''' '''Honest, Argumentative, Shrewd −'' '' ''Impulsive, ''Ignorant, Head-strong 'Likes' *'Season:' Green-leaf *'Prey:' Hares, Birds, Squirrels *'Surroundings': Pine Forest *'Scent': Pine trees, Ferns, Fresh rain *'Hobbies': Hunting/Training, Walks, Climbing 'Dislikes' *'Season:' Leaf-bare *'Prey:' Crow, Kittypet food *'Surroundings': Swamp, mud *'Scent': Swamp muck *'Hobbies:' Sitting around **Killing innocents (For no reason) 'Goals' *Meet/Make new friends *Have a fling *Mentor an Apprentice *Have a mate *Have kits 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Nettle's Kin Cats Involved: Nettle, Darkjaw, Hemlock, Branch, Squirrel, Leaf, Kestrel, Twisted, Ripple, Twig Age Range: 0 moons- 6 moons *Darkjaw, a warrior of skyclan, flings with a rouge, Nettle. **Nettle reveals that she is pregnant with his kits, and he attacks her. *Pitch (Nightshade), Kestrel and Twisted are born in a forest *Nettle takes the kits to the edge of the border, meeting Darkjaw. **Pitch is recognized as the largest and most active of the litter. *As the kits start to grow older, one day, Pitch goes out of the territory on his own, meeting a skyclan patrol, which Darkjaw was on, but he was alone, hoping to find Nettle. **He is instantly impressed by the tom, and tells him a little about his life as a warrior and skyclan ***The patrol comes and Pitch runs back to camp *Pitch and Darkjaw meet every now and then, and he instatly takes him under his wing. He teaches him the ways of the clan life **Nettle finally catches Pitch leaving on day, and reprimands him for trying to sneak out *Darkjaw had flinged with another she-cat, Twig, resulting in two more kits, Ripple and Branch *The kits grow up, old enough to start leanring, and Darkjaw starts teaching hunting crouches and techniques. **One day, Ripple follows Pitch, and finds out about his father and the meetings. **Darkjaw is instantly intrigued, not knowing he had go Twig pregnant. Though, he takes the kit under his wing as well, training him alonside Pitch, who is isnatntly annoyed. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: Nettle's Kin Cats Involved: Nettle, Darkjaw, Hemlock, Branch, Squirrel, Leaf, Kestrel, Twisted, Ripple, Twig Age Range: 6''' moons- 12 moons *Once the kits are older, Darkjaw starts to train Pitch and Ripple. **During a training, Darkjaw injures Pitch, barley but enough for Nettle notice. **Pitch tells her he 'tripped' and scratched himself. She believes it. *Kestrel becomes extremeley jealous when he notices how much Pitch knows about hunting **He along with Twisted, and Branch, grow distant from Pitch and Ripple *Twisted is later found dead in the forest, his death unknown **His family mourned greatly *Nettle grew extremely ill, later dying from grief and sickeness **The familt mourns another loss, but Darkjaw barley cares, and this makes Pitch angry when Darkjaw went straight to Twig *Pitch attacked Darkjaw when he followed him and Twig out of camp one day. He comes back, clawed badly. He says he was attacked by another rouge. **Hemlock is suspisious, and follows an old scent of the two cats, finding Darkjaw. **He yells at Darkjaw, telling him to stay away from Pitch from now on. They get into a heated arguement. *Darkjaw, in the midle of the night, slips glass into the prey pile. Before he rolled in mud to hide his scent. **The clan eats together, and Hemlock takes the rabbit, his mouth getting jabbed by the glass. **Hemlock, knowing it was Darkjaw, instantly goes to the border, finding a patrol, telling them of Darkjaw's past and ambitions **Hemlock and Nettle ban Pitch from seeing or training with Darkjaw ***Darkjaw is horified that he was not only exiled from his clan, but he no longer had the son he wanted '''Adulthood Clan: Nettle's Kin Cats Involved: Nettle, Darkjaw, Hemlock, Branch, Squirrel, Leaf, Kestrel, Twisted, Ripple Age Range: 12 moons- 35 moons *Hemlock trains Pitch himself, impressed at his abilites *Pitch, Kestrel, Ripple and Branch are know old enough to hunt and provide for the clan (As warriors) *An unknown she-cat, Holly, begs to come into the group, she looks as if she was attacked **Kestrel takes on Holly as his mate after a moon *Ripple leaves the clan, not being able to live with the group, becuase they were "weak". **They let him leave, but Pitch is sad to see him go. *After many many moons, the group is thriving, but a sickness has killed Pitch's aunt and uncle, Leaf and Squirrel *Pitch pads to the border, having not spoken to his father for many many moons, hoping to find him **He finds stale scents of him, but nothing else. *Branch leaves the clan, wanting to find his father and brother. *Later, Branch, Pitch's half-brother, having been gone for moons, begs to rejoin the clan. He has visable scars on his face and body. **They are wary, but alow him to come back. **Later, he tells Pitch of how evil his father was and his plans with the group *Hemlock and Darkjaw's face off **... (Stuff. Will add when learned) *Pitch meets up with somes rouges, telling them of the 'clans'. He is informed of Shadowclan, hoping to join a new family. 'Warriorhood ' Clan: Cats Involved: Twosight, Antlertuft, Age Range: 36-current *Nightshade comes to Shadowclan looking for a new home and familt after his whole family was killed *Nightshade, Double and Brairpaw go on the terrtiory, finding a rouge she-cat anmed Antler **They bring her back and welcome her to Shadowclan **Antler gets her warrior name, Antlertuft, as well as Double, Two-sight *Twosight gives Nightshade and Antlertuft a tour of the territory **They find a hawk, and a squirrel *Twosight takes Nightshade, Antlertuft and Jaystream to the peak **Jaystream argues with Antlertuft, and almost pushes her off the cliff. Twosight ends the fight and they run to the territory, and Twosight and Nightshade wonder if they should tell Coalstar. *Twosight and Antlertuft take frequent walks and talk often *Nightshade develops feeling for Twosight *Twosight passes away from sickness, and Webstrike, Antlertuft and Nightshade bury him with distress *Nightshade stays in his next for a couple days after *He meets Acorn, and he shows him the territory and takes him to the peak **He talks often with him and they become friends 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ShadowClan= :Coalstar/Leader/Acquaintance/⦁|⦁⦁/70% ::"Thank you for letting me into Shadowclan. I respect and admire you for that." :He gives a respectful nod. :Flickerheart/Leader/Acquaintance/⦁|⦁/60% ::"You seems like a respectable deputy." :Nightshade nods. :Twosight /Best Friend/Deceased/⦁⦁⦁|⦁|⦁/80% ::"Oh Twosight...I felt something for you, I wanted us to be more than best friends..an now you're gone.." :Nightshade pins his ears back and sighs heavily. :Antlertuft /Warrior/Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁|⦁|⦁/80% ::"I'm glad we're good friends. You've been by my side since the start, along with Twosight. " :He nods, and smiles widely. :Briarpaw/Warrior/Clan-mate/⦁/30% ::"She's...changed." :He shrugs. :Jaystream/Unknown/⦁|⦁/0% ::"Ah,you left Shadowclan without saying goodbye? Good. You almost killed my best friend." :He scoffs. :Acorn/Warrior/Friend/⦁|⦁/60% ::"Thank you for taking my mind of thinks...i've needed it. I'm glad your my friend." :He smiles, and he feels his cheeks warm slightly. |-|Outside the Clans= :Nettle/Mother/⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"I loved you mother, I shoulda' listened to you and stayed in camp. I shouldn't have met father, you were right. I miss you mother, and I hope you can forgive me for lying to you." :He closes in eyes. :Darkjaw/Father/⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁/90% ::"You only wanted me for your own ambitious plans, and all I wanted was to be a warrior like you. Rot in hell, bastard." :He growls, digging his claws into the ground. :Hemlock/Mentor/Grandfather/⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁/0% ::"You were a great grandfather, and an even better mentor. You helped me past my ambitious ways, and helped me to learn better ways of life. I'm glad I had you as a mentor, instead of Darkjaw." :He gives a sharp nod of his head, and sighs. :Kestrel/Brother/|⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"I'm so sorry I let father change who I was...I shoulda' listened to ma. I'm so sorry Kestrel....can you forgive me?" :He squeezes his eyes shut, ashamed and disappointed in himself. :Twisted/Brother/⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"I love you little bro, and I let my dreams get in front of my family. I believe you run in starclan now." :He glances up at the sky, and sighs. :Branch/Half-brother/⦁|⦁||⦁/30% ::"Thank you for telling me of father's plans. I wish things hadn't gone the way it had." :He sighs. :Ripple/Half-brother/⦁|⦁|⦁⦁|⦁/0% ::"We always competed for Darkjaw's attention and approval, now you can have all of it." :He scoffs, growling. 'Trivia' *Nightshade has relavtives in Skyclan 'Quotes' ❝ Nightshade trotted after Webstrike, flicking an ear as they came to a halt. He padded over to him, sighing quietly. Why did you leave so soon? We were suppose to be their for each other..why did Starclan take you too soon. He winced, lifting his head as he felt a gentle breeze ruffle through his fur. ❞ — Nightshade when burying Twosight 'Gallery' Nightshade-1.png Nightshade1.png|Lineart by Soaring-Hearts Nightshade-head.png|Lineart by Soaring-Hearts Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:ShadowClan